My Phone Pod
by Prachelbeware
Summary: This is a bunch of random stories based on songs on my phone. Percabeth!
1. After Midnight

hey this is a bunch of random 1 shots so enjoy

me and my friend know all about wumbo by the way

song: After Midnight by Eric Clapton

........................................................................................................................................................................

Everyone counted down,5,4,3,2,1! And then they cheered.

Okay let me explain. We were at camp for new year. They had this HUGE party for everyone who had ever been to camp. There we some 50 year olds there, too.

I ran to the beach. Annabeth had invited me to come to the beach after the countdown, so I ran as fast as I could. When I got there, there was a huge tent set up. It had a couch in the middle, blankets over the whole 50 foot space, and tons of food.

Then Annabeth walked in with Grover, Nico, Nico's girlfriend Selena, and Thalia.

I was surprised to see any other people so I must have had on a weird expression on my face so Annabeth started cracking up.

She said, "Like the tent?"

I just nodded. Thalia smiled and turned on some music. And Thalia's idea of "music" is really loud screechy stuff.

Grover covered his ears and yelled, "Thalia, if we wanted to hear this we could go kick Clarisse in the shins. Stop the madness!!!!"

Thalia just slapped him and he made a noise similar to the music that was just on.

Thalia laughed and high-fived Nico. Then Selena said," um I'll do the music."

So she touched it and yelped because it turned to lava. Did I mention she's the lava goddess? I guess not. Well she's the lava goddess.

"Um sorry?" she said.

Annabeth laughed and said that it was okay.

"Let's play twister," Annabeth suggested. Hmmm, twister with Annabeth. Not a bad idea I thought.

So we played twister. Thalia fell on Grover, which I think made him sort of happy. At least that's the impression we got when he started grinning like a madman. Then Nico coughed," Juniper," which made him blush and everyone else laugh.

After that we watched SpongeBob. We all sang the Campfire Song Song and The Best Day Ever song.

Then Thalia and Annabeth started saying the wumbo thing and freaking us all out so we turned it off.

Then they yelled, "Noooooooooooooooooo! NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW THE SECRET RECIPE!!!"

Then they ran outside and started yelling," HOOPLAH"

I laughed. "What?" they asked.

"You're crazy."

Then they grinned and said, "That's what happens to us after midnight."


	2. The Outside

hey y'all a few quick things:

first of all my disclaimer didn't show up last time so I don't own this

second I had like 40 people read my story and one person reviewed thank you dark knights revenge

and third if you review my story and tell me the name of your story I'll review that too

song: The Outside by Taylor Swift

Enjoy

........................................................................................................................................................................

The Outside(apov)

I paced back and forth holding the drachma in my hand.

"You can do this Annabeth," I told myself.

I had already made a rainbow in my cabin. I really wanted to see Percy, but I couldn't get up the courage to.

"Come on Annabeth! You're being a chicken!"

"I know but what if I accidently say something embarrassing? What if I tell him I like him?"

"Well maybe he likes you to."

"What if he's with Rachel?"

"So what"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"Annabeth you're arguing with yourself again. And be positive for crying out loud! You're giving me a headache!!!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!"

"Well you want to call Percy so do it woman!"

Then Nico came in," Chill, Annabeth, I can here you in the forest."

"Shut up Nico."

Nico sighed and said," Give it up, I know you like Percy, everyone except him does."

I paled and said," Really?"

Nico said," Well duh. You don't have to be a satyr to notice."

I said," So?"

Nico said," Well it's kind of obvious he likes you to."

I swear I almost did a back flip and a full split," REALLY?!"

" Yeah so just give him a chance."

"OKAY!" I said as I through my coin into the mist and prayed for Iris to except my offering," PERCY JACKSON!" I yelled.

The image I saw made me so mad I almost died. I saw Rachel, in Paul Blofis' car, talking to Percy about how she loved him, and he didn't reply. I must have tuned out or something, because next thing I know they were kissing.

As I slashed through the mist I swore to myself that if I ever saw Rachel again I would dangle her by that stupid red hair of hers from the top of the Empire State Building.

After all the mist was violently killed, I turned on Nico.

He gulped and said," Well that sucked."

I slapped him and went to the corner. I started banging my head on the wall and crying.

"I told you not to," I said.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" I screamed to myself at the top of my lungs.

I guess that's what it feels like to be on the outside.

........................................................................................................................................................................

Okay I know this has been done before but how do you like it?

Review and I'll hug you (You probably don't want that but review anyways:)


	3. Complicated

Hi peeps sorry I haven't updated in a while. My excuse is that I'm lazy. But i did get 1 review also. I just got another one a few days ago so I'll update, but if I get 5 then next time I'll update sooner. This 1s for you, PCBETH4EB.

Percabeth will be in the next chapter. This one's a little hmmm what's the word creepy but just bear with me.

song: Complicated by Avril Lavinge

This takes place Right when Percy gets back from Calypso's island.

Disclaimer: if I owned this would I be sitting here smelling my lip gloss? I don't think so.

* * *

APOV  
I hate that girl.

I don't understand it. Percy was almost mine. Then SHE came along and changed everything. Now we're back at square one.

I hate her.

I thought back.

First summer we became friends. I realized he had SOME effect on me when he got me to write to my dad.

I drew a horrible picture of her and put a tack through her forehead.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I through darts at her face.

I turned on my iPod and winced. It was heavy metal. I HATE heavy metal. Almost as much as I hate her.

It matched my mood, so I put it on a loop and played darts on Rachel's face.

Second summer I liked him more. He was loyal and saved my life a lot of times. I realized that I had liked him before. I thought about the Sirens and how he was the only one who knew my fatal flaw.

I decided to go see Nico. He may have hated Percy, but he was a good friend who talked to me when he came to visit his best friend Molly. I was the only one who knew he came here, besides him and Molly. Even though most of our conversations ended in screaming and me hitting him, he always talks to me. He either has a very high tolerance of annoying people or he's stupid. I think it's the second one.

Anyway I said "Hey Nico."

"Oh hey Annabeth," he said, "What are you listen to?"

I pulled out an ear bud and handed it to him." Well I like it but you hate heavy metal. What's up?"

"Well aren't you observant? Well, I was think about Rachel and throwing darts."

"Ouch," he said," Well think about it. He doesn't like her. I mean, when you met me he went across the country just to find you. Would you call that 'devoted'?"

"That's when he met her."

"I think you need serious medical help."

"Everyone always tells me that."

"Whatever. Hey, want to go watch the Potter Puppet Pals with me and Molly?"

"What's that?"

"It's this hilarious YouTube show."

"No Thanks, I'm not in the mood for funny stuff."

"K, bye."

I went to the arena and found a dummy. I put some string on its head and wrote "Rachel" on it. "Not as satisfying, but it'll do."

I thought about this summer. When we were about to go on our... oh I'll just say it, date, She showed up and ruined everything.

I hate her so much.

Just as I finished hacking "Rachel" to pieces, Chiron came up to me. I looked up and saw him standing there looking grim. "It's time to burn the shroud," he said," Would you like to do it?"

I suddenly started crying. He really was gone. I nodded to Chiron then followed him to the fire.

When we got there, Chiron started talking. But it's not like I was listening. I was too busy thinking how my best friend, and the guy I was in love with, was gone. Then he nodded at me. I tried to get a sentence out.

"He was probably the bravest friend I ever had. He..." I looked up and blushed, "He's right there!!"

Everyone turned around. There was a mixed reaction, from Beckendorf yelling, "Percy!!!!", to curses from the Ares cabin. Everyone crowed around him and patted him on the back.

Chiron trotted over like the horse he was, and everyone backed away. "Well," he said, very relieved," I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me-"

I pushed through the crowd and yelled, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I was planning on punching him, but I found myself hugging him. A hush fell over the crowed. I realized all eyes were on me, so I pushed him. "I-we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I got lost."

"LOST?" I yelled, close to hysteria. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world-"

"Annabeth," said Chiron interrupting me. How rude."Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

He then proceeded to put us on his back.

When we got to the Big House, Percy told us the story. I didn't pay attention, which wasn't like me. I just couldn't believe my eyes.

When he finished, I took a shaky breath and said, "You've been gone two weeks. When I heard the explosion I thought-"

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry. But I figured out how to get through the Labyrinth. I talked to Hephaestus."

"He told you the answer?"

"Well, he sort of told me that I already knew. And I do. I understand now."

He then told me his stupid plan to get Rachel involved. My jaw dropped. "Percy that's crazy!"

My annoying centaur friend said, "This is precedent, however. Theseus had the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason."

"but this is my quest, _I_ need to lead it."

Chiron, who was really ticking me off today said, "My dear it is your quest. But you need help."

"And _this _is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's-"

"hard to admit we need a mortal's help," said Percy. What is this, interrupt Annabeth day?"But it's true."

I glared at him "You are the _single most annoying_ person I have ever met," I said leaving.

When I got outside, I started crying. I hate her so much, it hurts. sighing, I said, "When did my life get so complicated?"

* * *

Review!!


End file.
